Fly
by BaeBears
Summary: The sky stares down at her, and all she wishes is to be able to fly in it again.
1. Chapter 1

The nurses tried to avoid the blonde. Most even took to avoiding the hallway she was in entirely, preferring to take longer routes. To be honest, there wasn't much about the her. Light blonde hair, pale freckled skin, dark eyes. She looked like a normal teenage girl, but there was one single thing that set her aside from others.

The chanting.

The incessant chanting.

It always started off at a quiet murmur, the 23 year old rocking in a corner of her ward slowly, her hands clasped in front of her chest. She would be shaking, her voice unsteady, whispering in an unknown language. Slowly, her once quiet voice would quicken, become louder, more frantic, ringing throughout the entire hallway. The other patients in the hospital, clearly disturbed by the haunting echoes of her voice, would wail and scream along with her. The unlucky nurses who went to give her food would come out terrified by the howls of the patients. She was known for her chilling effect on the hospital.

So when Lucy Heartfilia went missing from her ward, the hospital was thrown into chaos.

Natsu Dragneel, a doctor in the hospital. He was an eccentric one, who worked alone and refused help. He almost never spoke and only took in schizophrenic patients. Even so, during his 4 years in the hospital, he only ever had 2 patients. Both were almost fully recovered, with little to no hallucinations. The doctor himself was odd enough. He spoke of faery lore and sprites and elves like he believed they existed, and anyone who went into his office would swear that there were no medical books, but shelves cluttered with books of fairy tales, from the popular childhood versions to the less known versions, the originals and books exploring the existence of fairies. With his bright pink hair and faraway gaze, he could be easily mistaken as a patient. Many thought him unsuitable for a doctor.

Makarov tore at his remaining hair frantically, pacing in his office. The door to his office opened and he spun around quickly, his wide eyes darting to the petrified nurse at the door. Realizing how crazy he must have looked, he cleared his throat and smoothed out his shirt in an attempt to regin his dignity.

"Ah, yes... Miss Strauss, have you found Lucy Heartfilia yet?"

The white haired beauty winced. Makarov let out a little groan.

"Sorry, Director... We haven't, but we have put out security measures to make sure she doesn't escape."

Makarov stroked his beard, a habit he had acquired over time.

"Where have you checked?"

Mirajane frowned, listing the places off her fingers.

"The storage rooms, therapist offices, and no, the surgery rooms were all occupied, she could not have went in there, the other confinement areas and the public wards. Almost everything."

Makarov wanted to weep, but found a fault in their plans.

"And Mr Dragneel's office?"

"We doubted she'd be in there. Mr Dragneel has his office locked at all times, but we can do a check, you know, just in case."

Makarov nodded. The nurse left the office.

"Pray Mavis she'll be safe... Or _she_ ," he paused and shuddered in fear, " _she'll_ _skin me alive_."


	2. Chapter 2

Mirajane knocked on the pink haired doctor's door, not waiting for a reply before wiggling the doorknob and raising an eyebrow when she realized that it was unlocked. She was quite expecting the blonde to be in there. The odd doctor and the strange patient were about the same age. _Anyway,_ she thought dryly, _birds of a feather flock together. Strange people would mingle with strange people._ Even she, as a seasoned nurse, had only ever seen such a strange case as Lucy. Not medically proven to be sick, but physically already seemed... insane.

She froze, startled at the sight. It wasn't even because she didn't expect Lucy to be inside, hell, she was almost eighty percent sure when Makarov had suggested the notion and she had put some thought into it. But she really didn't expect the blonde to be lying on the couch peacefully, a song gracing her lips instead of a wailing shriek and the doctor combing her hair into tiny plaits with a gentleness she never expected him to have. The whole scene was so tranquil, Mira was tempted to just watch the duo, but broke the silence.

"She hasn't been so calm in years," she interrupted, watching as Lucy whimpered at her voice, "it's wonderful how you manage to do it, Doctor Dragneel. Would you mind sharing? It would be useful."

The doctor didn't look at her, but instead whispered to the hysterical blonde in a soft, gentle tone to calm her. Suddenly, he turned around to stare at Mirajane.

"She just doesn't have anyone who understands her."

Mirajane gve a small smile and left the office, knowing fully well that Lucy would be safe with the doctor.

._.

Natsu watched interestedly as Lucy began sketching out a person. Her drawing skills far surpassed his, and he could very well see the stern, sharp features of the armoured woman with long waist length hair. A billowing skirt with metal plates lining it hugged her hips and a cut off, intricate breastplate adorned her chest. The strangest in the picture were the large wings stretching behind her.

"Who's that?" he asked, knowing that she could understand simple english.

She tilted her head and smiled at her sketch in some kind of deep respect.

"Titania Erza."

That he understood.

"Fairy Queen Erza."

She grinned.

"Nem fielaan!" she said in her lilting, singsong accent, then reached out to ruffle his hair. He pouted, grabbing her wrist.

"I assume nem fi...elaan means yes?"

She looked quite proud of him when she nodded. "Nem fielaan, ye...es."

._.

The two developed a little routine, a small, mundane routine but nevertheless one they followed daily. Lucy would be escorted to Natsu's office at 8am sharp, right after her breakfast by four suspicious nurses, and for one hour the two would just talk about random things, both not caring if the other actually understood. Natsu talked about his schizophrenic brother and his missing father, while Lucy chittered excitedly about her friends. He learned about one called Levy and a cheerful drunk called Cana, but the rest he didn't quite understand. After that, Natsu would tend to his paperwork, or maybe read the paper while Lucy played with the little trinkets on his desk or even napped on the couch. They had a lot of time to spare- Natsu never had people coming over. Most of the time when Lucy got bored or woke up, she was quite content to hear Natsu tell her a story from the thick book of fairy tales on his desk. Lucy had become more fluent in english and was able to speak full sentences. Her intelligence was uncanny- she had managed to pick up the language in less than two weeks. Natsu, however, was still struggling to pronounce simple words in her language.

As usual, Lucy was sleeping on the couch, flipping in her sleep. If there was one obvious thing that Natsu had learnt about Lucy, it was that Lucy was an extremely restless sleeper. She would sleep on her back and would wake up on her stomach, her legs dangling off the edge. He huckled at the sight before turning to glance at his newspaper, but immediately knew that it was a bad decision when there was a dull thump and a sharp cry. He spun around to see Lucy in a whimpering heap on the floor, having fallen off the couch in her restless sleep. He advanced forward quietly and helped her back on the couch, careful not to shock her in her distressed state.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice calm and soothing. She shook her head, but obviously winced when his fingertips lightly brushed the top of her shoulder blades. He stared at her knowingly and she nibbled her lip nervously under his gaze.

"You know, falling like that would leave a bruise. I'm pretty sure it hurts," he gave her a bottle of ointment, "so put the ointment on, it'll feel better."

She pouted and made a swivelling motion with her finger. He turned around, cheeks flushing a light pink.

He knew that he shouldn't have done that when glass shattered. Turning around, he found a half naked Lucy with the shattered glass pieces on the floor. That wasn't the most surprising however.

She had wings. Wings with pale, white threads dancing across them, wings that shimmered a rosy hue wherever the light hit, wings that resembled a dragonfly's.

Wings that were scarred.

Wings that were ripped.

"You have wings. H-"

She interrupted him, placing a palm, wet from her tears, on his cheek.

"Not wings, but what's left of them."

He stared at her teary face.

"Wings," she whispered, tears staining her flushed face, "wings of a destroyed faery."

._.

 **And, that's the end of this chapter. Did you guess that? Review please! A great big thank you to iPastatalia for reviewing Chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about Lucy's past. May be triggering.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

"Luuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Leeeeeeeeeeevyyyyy!"

Lucy darts through the sky nimbly, swerving between the bright red rooftops with perfect ease as she dodges left and right. Her eyes widen when she sees a brick wall she will not be able to dodge, and it threatens to take her face or her wings. She steadies herself for a big smash on her face. She will never ever willingly damage her wings, they are what makes her a true faery after all.

Suddenly, a blue and yellow blue hooks an arm around her waist and she's saved! The tiny blue haired mortal born faery has prevented a broken nose and a Lucy flavoured pancake. The petite blunette grins at her, flying both to the ground.

"Gotta be careful, Lu-" Levy lets out a shrill scream when an arrow pierces through her wings and she arches her back in agony. Before Lucy can call for help, another arrow flies through the air and sinks in Levy's chest. Blood splatters on the floor when Levy collapses, her mouth foaming, writhing for a good few seconds before falling limp.

Lucy can barely make a shriek when her arm is grabbed roughly, her feet held down by heavy chains so that she cannot fly. The town is on fire and in chaos, burning faeries and captured ones everywhere, and her heart bleeds out for the dead and the injured. From afar, she sees Levy mouth out 'live on', before she's completely enshrouded in smoke and she can't see anything. She's stuffed into a cramped cage, together with a few others. She screams until her throat burns, until her mouth is dry, and she weeps until she believes she has no more tears to spare. How can life get worse? Her parents are probably gone, and her best friend dead.

._.

She wishes she died in the fire. If she had, she would've joined Levy, and her parents, probably, in heaven. Together.

The ride to whatever place these people are taking them to lasts about a week. A week without food, if stale breadcrusts are considered food. The ride is bumpy and many of them throw up, including herself. The stench of vomit and the sick is unbearable, but after the first three days, she realizes bitterly that she has no strength to even vomit. Bruises and cuts adorn her skin and her back aches in a white hot agony. That however is nothing in comparison to her wings, for the first few days, at least. Her pride as a faery is clipped back in an unnatural way against the bars, making any movement difficult and painful. Her hands, once pale and dainty, are covered in a thick layer of grime and dust. The aches in her body numb slowly as the days pass, as her body weakens so much till she cannot feel anything. Her heart weeps as she watches the life in the eyes of a child slowly dull and vanish. Time freezes for her in those few seconds and she chokes out a cry.

She realizes how fragile life is as the unconsciousness she has been fighting takes over her. Her own eyes close as she sinks into a hazy blackness. She wonders if she's about to die, and with that thought she succumbs to the darkness, allowing it to embrace her weary body in a warm, numbing cocoon.

She can't remember anything about the ride after that.

But she does know, after she's roughly yanked out of the cage, that three faeries have died in the ride. She is one of the lucky thirteen, and she can still remember the man who sneers at her scornfully when she weeps for the dead.

She doesn't believe that her life can get worse, but she is proved wrong again.

._.

Humans.

Disgusting, vile, creatures who have no soul. The source of her pain, the source of her agony. She hates them with a burning fury from the pits of her heart. The best way she can describe them is evil. Pure, cold evil.

If they had magic, it would probably warp into a curse.

She wonders how a similar person, just without wings, could be so different from them.

People just a little taller than them, dressed in white garbs and masks cut and tear their wings and they are forced to fly at full speed until they collapse, and she watches helplessly with a broken heart when she witnesses the death of one of the closest friends she had when she got captured, Ultear Milkovich. She screams silently when the men throw her body into a bag and toss her away like she's trash. The tears she believes she doesn't have anymore flow again.

But Levy's words keep her going. Everytime she looks up at the sky she wishes to be in, the petite blunette's words echo.

 _Live on._

 _I will_ , she promises with a hardened heart, _I will live on! I will not let humans destroy me, Levy! I will not die at their hands!_

Those words keep her alive. Those words give her hope. She holds onto them tightly until she finds a way.

She does.

She flies out of a window by dislocating her shoulders and bending her wings in half to fit through the bars. Through the burning white agony of her dislocated bones and shredded wings, she flies out, to a strange place with wingless people and building reaching the sky. Many point and stare and when she falls and she whispers a prayer before everything turns black.

 _Titania, save me. Save us._

She's taken to a place with more people in white, but they do not torture her like before. Instead they talk to her in a language she barely understands, in patronizing tones. They do not understand her when she speaks and they look scared of her when she prays. She is scared of them, she does not trust them. She finds comfort in praying, but she does not understand why her Titania cannot hear her, so she shouts to the sky, the sky she wishes she can see. The sky she wishes she can fly in.

So she prays. She prays loudly, she prays to be released.

She prays everyday, she prays for their Titania to come and save her, to come and save the faeries, to come and save their home.

 **How was the chapter? Please review! A huge thank you and a cookie for sidjr100 who reviewed chapter 2! Have a nice day/night! xoxo**


End file.
